King Takes Queen
by narnialove
Summary: Edmund returns to Narnia without his siblings but with Peter’s girlfriend, Elizabeth. Together the two must work jointly to destroy the White Witch. Though it doesn’t help that the two aren’t very fond of each other. Won't have too much fluff, Edmund/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Narnia: King Takes Queen**

**Summary: Edmund returns to Narnia without his siblings, but with Peter's girl friend Elizabeth. Together the two must work jointly to destroy the White Witch. It doesn't help that the two aren't very fond of each other. This fanfic is both movie and book verse.**

**I'm going to tell you now the ages before you get confused Edmund is fifteen while Elizabeth is sixteen. Hope it makes sense, I couldn't make the age differences that big, anyway enjoy and review!**

**Elizabeth POV**

I was sitting on a cold bench out front of the library waiting for my boyfriend's brother, Edmund. I had promised Peter that I would wait for the irritating teenager since he would get into some sort of trouble if I didn't.

You might be thinking why his siblings didn't go with him, but you see the two of us are the biggest book worms you will ever meet. Did we get along? Hell no! But it meant long visits to the library for me.

"Edmund! Will you hurry up; it's not exactly the warmest time of the year." I screamed to him while he shoved books into his bag. It was raining quite softly now. Before it was pouring and of course I had to wait in the heavy rain.

The fifteen year old looked up at me and smirked, "Hold your horses Bess." Edmund pulled his bag over his head and stood next to the bench. Finally he was ready to go.

I swiftly stood up and started walking towards the Pevensie house.

"Why are we walking?" A puzzled voice asked me.

"We missed the bus because you took so long."

I was a good metre away until Edmund caught up to me, "I didn't take that long! Anyway, I suppose we should go this way. It's quicker. It looks like it may pour soon."

Edmund pointed his head to the small pathway that was surrounded by large trees. When I say giant trees I mean massive trees. They must have been thousands of years old.

"No." I snapped at him. I heard a chuckle. I immediately turned around to see that the chortle came from Edmund.

"Come on Bess this way you'll see Peter faster."

I stopped in the freezing rain, "Well if you put it that way."

The two of us walked towards the trail, once we reached the beginning of the trail we both entered walking at a steady pace. The two of us walked in peace, usually we were constantly bickering but today it was quiet. Every now and then we would hear tree branches breaking off. One time I could of sworn I heard an arrow fly by. Every once and a while Edmund would look back. I never have seen him so grim before. We continued to walk until Edmund broke the silence.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop, "What?" I asked loudly. Edmund raised his finger to his lips to motion be to be quiet. I protested and yelled even louder. Edmund quickly covered my mouth with his hand. He looked behind him. I never saw him this serious and nervous before. He lowered his hand from my lips but held tight to my wrist.

Suddenly a soft noise came from in front of us, it sounded like a horse galloping – lots of horses. The noise became louder every second. Instantaneously I was pushed in the other direction. I fell on the cold snowy ground. I'm pretty sure there was no snow in London, no I was positive. I mean that's impossible! It was just raining and it wasn't even below zero degrees.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edmund, "Are you okay?"

**Edmund POV**

I put my hand out for Elizabeth to grab onto, "I'm fine." She told me while ignoring my hand. I kept my eyes on Bess to make sure she was okay. I'm pretty sure Peter would have my head if he found his girlfriend wounded when we got home – if we get home.

I looked up at the crystal blue sky – a majestic sky, one that I knew too well. I looked down at my feet to see snow that I instantly recognised, we were in Narnia.

"Where did all this snow come from?" Bess called out to me as she walked towards the direction she thought was leading to my house.

"Hey, Elizabeth stop!" I called out.

She kept walking. I ran after her and grabbed onto her wrist turning her around, I pulled her wrist close to my chest to get her to listen. This girl was almost as stubborn as Peter!

"I have to tell you something." I began, "We're not in London anymore."

"What?" She said with a complete loss look.

I took a large breath in, "I don't know how to explain this... We are in a different world."

Elizabeth's eyebrows scowled at me, "Do you think I'm some sort of fool? You're so full of it Edmund."

"Why would I lie about this?"

"Can you please stop acting like a child! Let's go." She told me and kept walking.

I once again pulled her wrist, I gripped harder this time. I looked deep into her grey eyes. I couldn't believe I was about to tell her this. Drag her into this situation. I took an even larger breath before.

"You're in Narnia." I told her.

Bess took a step backwards. I could tell by the emotions on her face that she didn't know what to think. Heck I wouldn't know what to think if I was told that!

"This isn't my first time here," I began, "My siblings and I were brought to this world during the beginning of the war. We were part of some prophecy. To make a long story short, we became Kings and Queens of Narnia. Then one day we found ourselves back on Earth."

Elizabeth looked speechless but she managed to regain herself, "How many times have you been here?"

"Quite a few times." I told her.

"Are you actually a King?"

I nodded, "King Edmund the Just."

"Well," She began, "Why are we here?"

"I don't know." Bess let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. This girl could really get me going.

"Really unusual of you. Regularly you always have a plan."

I felt insulted; I did always have a plan. I must admit. Though she made it sound like I was some jerk. I will have a plan eventually. Just not yet.

"We gotta head towards Cair Paravel," I saw the confusion on her face, "Don't worry I'll explain on the way." I grabbed her elbow and pulled her to the correct direction. We should reach the palace within a couple of hours. Then I would find out what I was needed for and then I would have a plan.

**I got to admit not how I wanted to start my story, heck I never like beginnings of a story. It will eventually get better. New characters will be introduced and stuff. Please review with any feedback or ideas for this story! I'll appreciate it a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not updating regularly. We'll see together how this story will go. Post some ideas in the review and I'll try and squeeze them into the story!**

I looked up into the sky as Elizabeth and I walked towards Cair Paravel. It was as beautiful as I remembered. The trees were moving – as always but them seemed bigger, more magical. I looked up more to see the sky more blue as ever. Narnia looked like it was in good hands. This made me wonder why we were here even more. Usually by now I would have a plan. But this time my senses weren't working as well as I anticipated.

Elizabeth and I had been walking for a great amount of hours now. She's been complaining and being her usual crabby self the whole time.

"You can stop your complaining Elizabeth. We are almost at Cair Paravel." I told her picking up the pace.

"It's about time! We've been walking for way too long. What is this place you speak about anyway?" She asked trying to keep following my pace. I was a couple inches taller than her; no way could she keep up.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Just tell me know."

I chuckled and kept walking. There were no words whatsoever to describe what Cair Paravel looked liked. The place was so magical – no child could even imagine a place so grand and special. Every room was something different and just made whoever was in the room remarkable.

"As I clearly stated before – you'll see." Cair Paravel came into view.

"I just clearly stated that I don't want to wait and see, just tell me now."

"Well... Elizabeth, if you stopped your ignorant mouth from talking you would have noticed something."

I watched as Elizabeth took in sight of Cair Paravel. Her facial expression was typical – yet she made it seem like something I've never seen before. How is that even possible? I shook my head and continued to walk towards the gates of the palace.

I strolled into Cair Paravel trying to not make a scene. I just want to make my way to Caspian to see what chaos he gotten into himself this time. I didn't plan on getting attached to my home; I knew that I would have to leave eventually.

I looked over my shoulder expecting to see Elizabeth right behind my heels – she wasn't. I turned my body fully to find a curious Elizabeth. She was looking at an old picture. The frame was made out of wood and craved perfectly. A picture that I recognized instantly. It was a picture of the Kings and Queens of old – me and my siblings.

A small smirk came onto my face, "We haven't even been in the palace for two minutes and you've already found Peter. Kind of desperate don't you think?" By this time I was leaning on a side table featured in the hallway – my smirk even bigger as I teased her.

Elizabeth's face instantly began to blush. She looked flustered but managed to push those emotions to her side and brought her regular self back.

"You said you would explain."

The smirk left my face and I lifted myself up onto my two feet, rolling my eyes I grabbed onto her elbow and leaded her towards the throne room. "I will eventually Elizabeth but now is not the time."

As I said that we reached into the throne room. I opened the door expecting to see an old man. I was shock to find a young woman. Maybe a few years older then myself. I stood there speechless. I had expected Caspian to recognize me and for us to converse about why I'm here in Narnia. Instead I was stuck with this woman – who probably knew nothing about ruling a kingdom.

"May I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Do you by any chance know where King Caspian is?"

The woman frowned her eyebrows into one, "Caspian? As in Caspian X?"

I nodded my head.

"He's not here."

This is when Elizabeth stepped in rolling her eyes, "He means do you know where his location is?"

The mysterious girl stepped in closer and spoke with a strong tone, "He's not here." I managed to pull Elizabeth back and take this situation back into my own hands.

"Pardon my companion; she seemed to have lost her manners," I glared at Elizabeth. What does Peter even see in her anyway? Sure she's pretty but her personality...

"What I'm trying to say is will his majesty be back soon?"

"He's not here," She said for the third time this time stepping closer into me, "The King has been missing for weeks. Went out for his morning hunt with an old friend and never returned."

The girl walked around me – eyeing my body inch by inch. A grin spreading across her face. "I am Isolde, cousin of the King. I am to take his spot in this kingdoms control until he returns."

"Until he returns? As in you have no men searching for him?" I asked.

"Why waste my time with my cousin. I have better things to do," Isolde stated as she grabbed onto my hand, "Come into my private room..."

I looked over at Elizabeth who looked over at my with a inquiring glare. I turned back at Isolde and nodded. The two of us walking into her personal chamber.

Isolde closed the door as we went inside a dark room. It was her bedroom. Her bed was huge and had everything you could imagine. Sofas, tables, even a floor for dancing and entertaining guests.

"Now that we are alone," She walked up to me until our chests were touching, "Do tell me your name."

I swallowed hard and let out a tiny squeak that happened to be my name.

"Edmund. How handsome. Entirely suites you."

**Elizabeth's POV.**

I glared at Edmund. He better not leave me in this room full of such creatures. I watched the boy take hands with Isolde and head into her chambers. Classic boy move I suppose.

My thoughts were interrupted by a creature that looked half goat and half human, "Name please Miss."

"Elizabeth?"

"And the boy?"

"Edmund?"

The entire audience that was behind us all gasped and loud whispers carried throughout the room. The faun looked up at me with pure amazement.

"King Edmund the Just? My goodness!" He asked.

"Oh I don't know! I don't know where I am. And what era you are all living in. This is all rather ridiculous." I yelled at all of them, "I have no idea what to say right now. Is this some kind of joke Edmund is trying to pull off? This is the last time I do Peter a favour – ever!"

Whispers speeded around the grand room instantly. This time the whispers not being as faint as before.

"High King Peter? You're a friend of the magnificent one?"

"I'm his girlfriend." I stated.

"The King has a mistress? Quick," The faun said yelling at men with horse bodies, "Go get his majesty from the princesses' room. We have found one of the Kings of Old. Let the hunt for Caspian commence today!" The faun gasped out.


End file.
